


Her Skin

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s her skin. (Pre-series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pbhiatus_fic's 2009 Hiatus Challenge #1: Dirty Double Drabbles.

It’s her skin.

The night before he’s allegedly shipped off overseas – _the night before the trial_ – he wraps himself all around her, buries himself deep into her and slides his hands down her waist and hips. He holds onto her and watches her writhe slowly under him, reveling in her scent and touch and soft moans.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers against her lips when she cranes her neck to kiss him.

His words are laden with dozens of regrets. She looks up and smiles shakily at him, surprised, not quite understanding the untimely apologies. She’s used to his intensity, it’s nothing new, but she bites her lips at the despair she can see on his face, hear in his voice right now. Guilt and pain wash over him with renewed strength. He closes his eyes and nestles his chin in the silky crook of her neck.

It’s her skin. Soft and warm and smooth under his hands, covering lean and supple muscles. He brushes his hands over it as if his life depended on it. Every tiny detail of her will stick with him, but it’s the feel of her skin that will carry him through the upcoming mess.

* *


End file.
